Things Are Not What They Seem
by SoullessShadow
Summary: Russel accidently walks in on 2D and Murdoc, catching them in the act. Or does he?


Russel woke up around eleven at night when his stomach began rumbling. He swore to himself quietly as he got out of bed. He could never get back to sleep when he woke up hungry so his only option was to drag himself to the kitchen and grab something to eat before hitting the sheets again.

"I'll think I'll have chicken…" He mumbled out loud as he walked into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and got out a large amount of food, placing it on the counter. He rubbed his hands eagerly and was about to dive in when he could have sworn he heard noises coming from the other room which was none other than the living room. He tried to shrug it off but paused when he began to hear noises resembling to grunts coming from that room. Now he was starting to feel slightly disturbed for some reason. Whatever drove him away from his meal could only be curiosity as he left the kitchen and entered the living room.

He soon regretted it when he looked around and saw what was ahead in the middle of the room. Not that there was much in sight because the couch was in the way but it was obviously clear that 2-D and Murdoc were behind that couch; on the floor… doing something. He could only see their heads since the couch was in the way where'd their bodies be, and he was thankful for that.

2-D was lying on the floor with Murdoc obviously resting on top of him, both sweating slightly.

"Put yer hand right there…" Murdoc growled.

"This spot?" 2-D panted as he seemed to shift his hand somewhere.

"Yeah, yer got it. Exactly there."

"'Kay…" 2-D groaned, looking uncomfortable. "I fink you're next…"

"No shit, yer think?" Murdoc sneered devilishly and moved. "I know how this works jest as well as you do… if I could jest reach…"

"It's right there." 2-D urged. "Go for it."

"Wait, wait. I'm gettin' it! … Getting' it…"

"Come on, Muds!" 2-D whined. "Just hurry it up and do it!"

"Shut up!" Murdoc hissed. "The hell's the point if we'd speed things up? Need I remind you it was yer idea?"

"Okay, okay." 2-D grunted uncomfortably under the weight. "But be gentle."

"Yeah right!" Murdoc snorted. "Ye know I luv playing rough in all games!"

"But you're hurting me…" 2-D whined again.

"Take it like a man, brainache!" Murdoc snapped.

"At least raise yer hips a little higher. The way it's grinding against mine… let me say it's painful."

"What? Yer want me to do push ups while being in the middle of this?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Aw Satan…" Murdoc moaned lightly. "I can't believe we're even doin' this…!"

"Can we continue?" 2-D rasped irritatingly. "I'm startin' ta feel a little numb and sweaty!"

"Hmph! Why aren't yer doin' anything?"

"It's YOUR move!"

"Fine, I'm at it already!" Murdoc grunted as he started moving forward in what seemed to be a thrust-like move. "But this jest isn't erotic without them birds…"

Russel had finally seen and heard enough and he bellowed out in rage, getting 2-D's and Murdoc's attention. They seemed slightly surprised by Russel's presences but didn't appear to be shocked. Just slightly embarrassed.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He shouted loud enough to rock the walls. "Now that's just plain wrong and sick! Can't you even get a room? Just when I thought I had you both figured out it's always something new…! I need a drink…"

He placed a hand over his face as he walked out groggily trying to forget right away over what he's witnessed but failed miserably. 2-D and Murdoc watched him leave, slightly confused. The vocalist glanced back to face the bassist.

"Wot's with 'im?"

"Guess he's one of them bloke's who believes guys shouldn't do tis' kind of thing together…" He muttered as he glanced down at 2-D. "I actually should agree with 'im."

"I dun care!" 2-D urged. "We started this so let's end it!"

"All right…" Murdoc muttered as he reached his hand out. 2-D sighed with relief when Murdoc finally made his move.

"Should have placed the fuckin' Spinner closer…" Murdoc growled as he finally got his hand on it and spun it.

"You got red?"

"Keen eyesight, dullard. I'm goin' to move m' leg over you're…"

"Ow, this position is getting even more uncomfortable!"

"How about we jest stop playing tis perverted game, Mr. 'I-wanna-play-Twisters-I-wanna-play-Twisters-Oh-let's-play-Twisters'!" He mocked, imitating 2-D. He lifted one of his hands from its place and wiped the sweat off his face. "Who's the wise guy who turned up the fucking thermostat way high! I'm sweatin' here!"

"So I'd admit it wasn' me best ide-"

"Whoa!" Murdoc lost balance while attempting to reach the position spot and fell directly on top of 2-D.

"Ooof! You heavy! Get off!" 2-D complained as he squirmed under the Satanist weight.

"That's it!" Murdoc snapped as he got up. "From now on we're only playing Monopoly!"

_**No, this ain't yaoi. It's another one of my dumb ideas I came up with. I'm so gonna get flamed for this… --:**_


End file.
